Falling in Love is Deadly
by Alexandria Mikaelson15458
Summary: What if Heather had a little sister name alexandria she is 15 but when heather was dating rod she was 12 now 3 years later heather is running away with her friends but what happens if rod kidnaps her 15 year old sister. they get catch then he breaks out and kidnaps her only to find love rod/allie.
1. Chapter 1

(its set in 2016)

 **I DONT OWN VAMPIRE CLAN OR ANY PEOPLE FROM IT I ONLY OWN MY PERSON ALEXANDRIA DAWN WENDORF AND DONT COPYRIGHT MY PERSON OR STORY.**

My name is Alexandria Dawn Wendorf I have blonde/brown hair and blue eyes and I'm 15 years old, I have two sisters heather who is 17 and Jeni who is 21. I like wearing black but that's just me and I like vampire and any supernatural creatures. Anyways my sister heather her ex boyfriend rod likes to think of himself as a vampire but he wasn't always like that. I remember when they were normal. Here is my story of how I get kidnap and fell in love

 **leave comments if you like my story 3**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(SETIN 2016)**

 **I DONT OWN VAMPIRE CLAN OR ANY PEOPLE FROM IT I ONLY OWN MY PERSON ALEXANDRIA DAWN WENDORF AND DONT COPYRIGHT MY PERSON OR STORY.**

Alexandria's POV

I get up dressed in black tanktop and black skinny jeans with blue converse, I got my messager bag and put my books in it and got my phone and headphones. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I see my sister jeni drinking coffee and my sister heather eating an apple as I walk into the kitchen and my mom Ruth drinking coffee as my dad is already at work. "Do you want a ride to school Alex." Jeni said looking at me. "No I'm going to walk it just up the road a couple of blocks I'll be fine." I said putting my toast down and getting my bag as I kiss my mom on the cheek and walk out the door. As I was walking down the road I had my headphones in and I saw a car following me it started to freak me out so I cut across the graveyard and I was running the next thing I know I was push to the ground with a body ontop of me. The person turned me around and it was Rod Farrell heather's ex boyfriend. " well Allie you have grown so much since I last saw you." Rod said looking at my body up and down. "What do you want with me." I said trying to get up but he just holds me down which is hurting. " Your going for a little ride." Rod said picking me up and taking to the car and throwing in the backseat and tying me up and gagging me and what he didn't know was that my phone was still in my bag and was on silent so no one could hear it.

As we reach the place it looked like a motel it was scary looking he pulled me up and he untied my feet as I walked to the door. When he open the door there were two girls and one boy in the room.

"Who is this." Redhead said looking at me. " will you shut up charity." Rod said pushes me to sit in a chair and ungagging me then untieing my hands. I pulled my knees to my chests as another girl comes up to me with brown hair. "Hey what's your name I'm Dana." Dana said pushes some hair out of my face. "Alexandria." I said with tears coming down my face. "Allie come with me". Rod said pulling me up and taking me into the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet and got a rag. "Why would you cry to make your makeup run down your beautiful face." Rod said wiping my face off. " I am just sad you took me in the morning and my parents and sister probably no I'm gone because of the school called them." I said looking at him. "Well not if I called them to tell them your sick." Rod said pulling her tanktop up a little. "Will you stop that." I said pushes him away.

It was around lunch time and everyone got in the car everyone but Rod who looked at me. "Your coming with us Allie." Rod said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the car. We were sitting at a booth and I was sitting by Rod I had my beanie on my short choppy hair. We were eating as charity was asking Rod to go outside with her as they went outside I told Scott I had to go to the bathroom so he said to wait for Rod but Dana said she would take me. I was in the bathroom as I was done we walked out and got back to the table Rod and everyone was getting up leaveing. As we got to the motel as soon as we got in I felt a hand grab my hair, I looked up to see Rod pulling my hair. Tears came to my eyes as he pulled harder on my hair and pulled my face to his. " we have a party now don't we girls go outside for a couple minutes." Rod said looking at me.

 **leave comments if you like my story 3**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(SETIN 2016)**

 **I DONT OWN VAMPIRE CLAN OR ANY PEOPLE FROM IT I ONLY OWN MY PERSON ALEXANDRIA DAWN WENDORF AND DONT COPYRIGHT MY PERSON OR STORY.**

Alexandria's POV

I was sitting in the shower as the water ran over me I had bruises on me and blood running down the drain from in between my legs. Rod as raped me twice and now I am scared for my life. I hear Dana say hurry up so I wash my hair and body put my clothes on put some deodorant and perfume on brush my hair and put my beanie on. I grabbed my bag and walked out as I did I felt Rod grab my arm to take me to the car I see my family's SUV we get in Rod knows from my sister that I have to be by the door cause I get car sick. As we were driving and we stopped and they picked someone up but Rod turn to me and grabbed my face. "If you scream I will kill you got it." Rods said looking at me as he lets my face go. "Yes." I said looking at the door seeing her is coming in and it was heather. She looked at me and saw that I had been crying. Rod why do you have my little sister." Heather said sitting by me holding me close to her as I can feel tears come out. " Well I just wanted to see her it's been awhile what 3 years she was what 12 last time I saw her now she is grown and beautiful." Rod said looking at me. "What did you do to her Rod." Heather said holding me as I cry. "That's not any of your business." Rod said smiling.

Well we were on the road it seem like hours and I feel asleep and it was like four in the morning I told them to stop cause I had to throw up I open the door and threw up it was gross. Then we filled the SUV up and got back on the road, I got myself a sprite to drink cause my tummy was hurting. We were in Louisiana as I woke up and Rod was looking at me. " what the hell are you looking at." I said with an evil smile. " Scott pull over now." Rod said getting mad. He got out of the SUV and getting rope and a gag out of the truck then getting me from by my sister and pulling me over to the truck tieing me up then gagging me and throwing in the truck. I started crying. I felt the SUV start to move again. About a second later I head heather get up. " where is Alex." Heather said looking me for as she sees my bag laying next to her feet. "Well that little bitch got mouthy with me so I had to set her straight." Rod said smiling. "Rod where the fuck is my sister." Heather said getting mad. " Allie is in the truck turn around and you could see her." Rod said look back at the road. Heather turn around and saw me tied and gagged she took the gag out of my mouth. "Are you ok Alex." Heather said looking at me trying to untie me. " yea but my wrist hurt." I said as we got in untied and my feet too I got in the seat behind heathers seat and was just laying there. " Heather and Allie what am I going to do with you girls." Rods said looking back at us. "Maybe if you would stop hurting me and just tell me your feelings for me it would be easier oh that right you don't have feeling." I said with a smile. Heather gave me my bag and I got in and called 911 and the person heard everything we were saying and tracked us we were in Kentucky when they got us. It had been two weeks and We stopped in a motel to sleep and of course I was being pulled by Rod. I got on the floor I was holding my knees to my chest and Rod was laying on the bed with charity and Scott was sitting on the floor Dana told me to come on the bed with her and heather I did but I didn't sleep cause I was waiting and it happens. When the cops busted in I had falling asleep as they told everyone to get on the ground the one cop came in and got me and heather as she got me bag and walked out they handcuffed heather but not me cause they knew I was missing since that morning before everything happened.

 **leave comments if you like my story 3**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(SETIN 2016)**

 **I DONT OWN VAMPIRE CLAN OR ANY PEOPLE FROM IT I ONLY OWN MY PERSON ALEXANDRIA DAWN WENDORF AND DONT COPYRIGHT MY PERSON OR STORY.**

Alexandria's POV

I am sitting in the police station and when they question me I told them what happened, I was kidnapped and raped. When I said raped the one cop told the woman to take me to the hospital to get a rape kit done, since I was the last to get questioned I had to walk past Rod.

As I walked past he grabbed my arm. " just remember lovely I will come get you." Rod said but more like whispered in my ear since I could only hear and I was pulled away he just looked at me.

My sister Jeni took me to the hospital and they did a rape kit on me and found some stuff like semen and DNA inside me but bruises on my legs they also saw a long cut on the inside of my thigh. When the nurse were done. I went home to find out that my parents were dead.

It has been about 10 months since what happened to me and heather and are parents passing also I found out I was pregnant but I kept my baby I had a little girl right now she is a month old her name is Maelynn Ruth Heather Wendorf and I am now in online school so I can stay home and take care of her but still graduate I am now 16 cause my birthday is in December and it was November when everything happened. So now I am very close with heather even this she is leave for college we are close Jeni is staying to take care of me but she has full control of me and heather but she turn 18 in January so it's good so now it's different.

I am doing my school work as Maelynn is taking a nap in her bassinet, so now I walk into the kitchen and I see the back door open and I close it and lock it and I walk to the fridge and get myself a pop and Maelynn her bottle as I feel someone grabs my hair but I keep a hand on her bottle. " well you have changed so much your boobs got big and you got curves now." The voice said laughing. I know that voice. "Rod." I said. Trying anything to get back to Maelynn. I hear her cry and he looks away and I hit him and I hear him call me a bitch but I run to Mae but he jumped on me as I got by her bassinet. He turned me over then looked at me and looked at her. "Please don't hurt her Rod." I said crying. Rod got down to my neck and licked my neck then got by my ear. " is she mine." Rod said getting up and pulling me up too so she can see me. "Yes Rod she is yours." I said looking at my daughter. " I will be back." Rod said as he kisses me then runs away. I pick Maelynn up and hug her and calm her down.

 **leave comments if you like my story 3**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(SETIN 2016)**

 **I DONT OWN VAMPIRE CLAN OR ANY PEOPLE FROM IT I ONLY OWN MY PERSON ALEXANDRIA DAWN WENDORF AND DONT COPYRIGHT MY PERSON OR STORY.**

Alexandria's POV

It has been a month and I have my life straight cause about a month ago I got a my school credit and graduate early I'm so proud of myself. I was taking maelynn with my half of the money I got from my parents and I got my own house and my own truck and everything I need, Now Maelynn and I are set for the rest of are lives.

Today is Maemae two month doctors appointment so I am taking her cause she has to have shots and I'm not looking forward to it. Maemae and I got there I got her black and purple carriage out and carried her in to the doctors I signed in and put her black and hot pink diaper bag down and I had my messager bag with my keys in and every I need in it I got my phone out to call my sisters and told them I was here even this heather is at college she still wants to keep an eyes on me. So Maelynn name is called we go back she gets her shots and we leave I stop at Walmart to get so Medicine for her and then we go home. At home I give her some medicine then a bottle and put her now for a nap. As she is sleeping I take a nap myself all the doors and windows we locked so I thought why now I had her in my room in her bassinet so I closed my eyes and went to sleep the next thing I know I feel something moving under me. " Maelynn" I said as I shot up. Looking everywhere. "She is right here in the back sleeping." Rod said looking at me from the driver seat of my truck. " how did you get in the house." I said looking around. "Easy picked the front door." Rod said pulling over to a restaurant. I look down at my feet and there was my messager bag. " did you get all of Maelynn stuff." I said looking at him. " yes I did I got all of her clothes bottles diapers and blankets I bought her playpen too." Rod said looking at me. " what about my stuff." I said looking down at my bag. " I have been watching you for awhile now and I know that your on pills for depression so yes I got everything you need along with your pillows and blankets and clothes makeup and shoes and jewelry." Rod said getting out. I got my bag and getting out to get Maelynn but he already got her. As we were walking in to the restaurant it looked like nothing we had in Florida. " where are we at." I said as we walked in and sat down I put Maelynn by me and her diaper bag too. " we are in Texas." Rod said smiling. "What we travel that far how long was I out for." I said looking at my daughter. "For about a day I thought I drugged you to much." Rod said looking at me. Then the waitress came over and took are order and left. I didn't speak to him for the rest of the night. I was feeding Maelynn and Rod looked at me . I got her feed and I burped her and then I got her back to sleep. We ate are food and before we left I went to the bathroom and changed Maelynn and I went pee then walked outside to the truck. I got in after putting Maelynn in, I gave her her bear with the binky on the end and I put it in her mouth and I sat in my seat and turned the truck on to warm it up and turn the radio on I hear that they are looking for me and Maelynn. Great just great. I get my phone out and call my sister Jeni I told her that my friend and me and Maelynn went on a road trip and we will back in three weeks and love you and heather bye. I turned my phone off and put it in my bag hiding it. Rod came to the truck and we left the town and got on the highway I saw a sign we were now going north by the time night came we were in Kentucky. "Why are we stopping." I said looking at Rod. " I am tired and you have to feed and change Maelynn." Rod said getting out. We were in front of this nice house. I got out and got are my bag and Maelynn and her diaper bag as Rod got everything else to bring into the house. I put Maelynn on the table and took her out of her carriage and put her down on the couch and changed her and then feed her i cleaned her up with water from the sink and put some lotion on her and some fresh clothes. "Now your all nice and clean baby girl." I said looking at my daughter. I was walking around. I opened a door that had purple flowers on it and it was a baby room on the wall it said Maelynn. I start to back up with her in my arms and I bumped in to Rod. " I see you found Maelynn's room." Rod said taking her from my arms and putting her in the black crib. "Yea night baby mommy loves you." I said kissing her head as she sleeps, Rod grabbed something and we walked out of the room as he shuts the door quietly. "so do you wanna see are room". Rod said pulling me along. Down the hall he open the door and I see a king size bed with black silk sheets and black pillow cases on pillows. "Rod why did you take me and Maelynn for ." I said looking at his face trying to get an answer. "To finally have a family Allie." Rod said smiling.

 **leave comments if you like my story 3**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(SETIN 2016)**

 **I DONT OWN VAMPIRE CLAN OR ANY PEOPLE FROM IT I ONLY OWN MY PERSON ALEXANDRIA DAWN WENDORF AND DONT COPYRIGHT MY PERSON OR STORY.**

Alexandria's POV

It has been 1 month since Rod took me and Maelynn and it's December my 17 birthday is coming up along with Maelynn's first Christmas and I had bought her a lot of stuff which was back at my house in Florida. I was rocking her in the rocking chair in her nursery cause there were people in the house that I didn't know well I knew some of them that were in Rod's coven but I really don't wanna mess with that right now. I had already feed her and changed her I just wanted to spend time with her. I heard a knock the door open saw it was Rod. "What." I said as I put Maelynn in her crib and put a blanket on her and grabbed her thing and walked out and shut the door as I did I was grabbed by my hair and I dropped the baby video thing I could see Mae on. Rod dragged me downstairs and threw me in the livingroom. I looked around around the room all of his coven was here I got up and tried to ran but he grabbed me and was holding me against him. As I was just wearing a black tanktop and black shorts underneath there was black underwear and a black bra. " let me go now." I said trying to get away from him. " now why would you wanna do that sweetie." Rod said licking my neck. I moved my head. I saw him take a knife out. " what are you going to do with that." I said trying to get away and pulling against him. " well I have to use this to cut you cause my nails are not sharp anymore they cut them." Rod said holding his hand up. I saw him hold my wrist out and cut it, I saw blood come out fast my eyes went big. Rod took my wrist and started to drink my blood my vision started to get dark as they came up and was taking turns drinking a little of my blood I close my eyes my vision going dark my last tear going down my cheek.

I woke up to bright light and I looked over saw Maelynn and my wrist was wrapped I looked around. We were in a hospital. I saw a nurse. "Excuse me where am I at ma'ma. I said looking at her. "you are at ruby hospital in Kentucky don't you remember a very nice man brought you and your daughter in yesterday and said you were in a car accident but this is the weird thing there was no car." The nurse said walking away. It was an hour later I got out and I took Maelynn in a taxi to the house were in to get my truck and are stuff. We got there I paid him and we got out I got in the house and I took her to her nursery and changed her and got her clothes packed and took it to the truck all of her blankets and toys to the truck and I went to my room got all of my clothes makeup and jewelry packed and hair stuff and took it to the truck I got all of her bottles and powered milk and water put it in the truck I saw rod's wallet and I took his money out it in my wallet. " that's for cutting me and leaveing me at a hospital asshole. I said picking up Maelynn and putting her the truck and drove off then I stopped at a gas station to fill my truck up and then we were on the highway Home it took three days to get home but we were home I stopped at my sisters house after I got everything out of the truck and cleaned out my fridge and got all new food in my fridge and freezer. Maelynn and me stopped in at Jeni and we got out I saw a car heather was here I was so happy. I got there and I open it and it was quite but I heard noises I put down maelynn and grabbed a bat the had in the closet I saw Rod messing with heather and Jeni I walked over and hit him in the back of the head. " I am so sorry." I said as I was u tieing them. They screamed and I looked back and Rod hit me with his fist and I fell to the floor out all I could think about was Maelynn.

When I came too I was tied to a chair and gagged I looked over and saw Maelynn looking at me. I had tears coming out my eyes, Rod saw and grabbed my face. " look at you so sad well your not going to take my daughter away from me well I should say children cause your pregnant again."Rod said smiling at me. I put my head down. He took my gag out as he did to heather and Jeni. " what you had sex with him again." Jeni said getting mad at me. " can you just let us go we won't tell anymore we promise." Heather said looking at Rod. "I know your promise don't mean a thing." Rod said grabbing heather by her hair and hitting her in the face.

 **leave comments if you like my story 3**

 **PEACE,LOVE,TEEN WOLF.**


End file.
